Healing Hands
by Jodie Antonia
Summary: It All Started With Rejection. Dimitri Doesnt Want Me Anymore. The Kiss Was Just A Psychological reaction to Dimitri's rejection. But What If Rose Didnt stop Adrian From taking it further? This is what really Happened that night.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It All Started With Rejection. Dimitri Doesnt Want Me Anymore. The Kiss Was Just A Psychological reaction to Dimitri's rejection. But What If Rose Didnt stop Adrian From taking it further? Adrian holds the key to Heal Roses Heart. Rose has to learn to love again but how can she when her heart still cries for Dimitri? Is it true...Can Love Truely fade? Drama, love and sex. Lots of sex ;) Starting with Rose and Adrian Almost Sex, With A Little Twist ;)...

My hands were already tugging at Adrian's shirt before the thought was fully formed. He didn't question it or hesitate in taking my clothes off in return. He might have moments of profoundness and understanding but he was still... well Adrian. Adrian lived his life in the now, doing things he wanted without much second guessing. And he had wanted me for a very long time.

He was also very good at this sort of thing, which was why my clothes came off faster than his. His Lips were hot and eager against my throat, but he was careful to never once let his fangs brush my skin. I was a little less gentle, surprising myself when I dug my nails into the bare skin of his back. His lips moved lower, tracing the line of my collarbone while he deftly took off my bra one-handed.

I was a little surprised at my body's reaction as we both reached to get the others jeans off first. I'd convinced myself that I'd never want sex again after Dimitri, but right now? Oh, I wanted it. Maybe it was some Psychological reaction to Dimitri's rejection. Maybe it was an impulse to live for the moment. Maybe it was love for Adrian. Or maybe it was just Lust.

Whatever it was it made me powerless beneath his hands and mouth, which seemed intent on exploring every part of me. The only time he Paused was when all my clothes were finally off and I lay there naked with him. He was almost naked to, but I hadn't quite gotten him out of his boxers yet. (They were Silk, because honestly, what else would Adrian wear?) He cupped my face in his hands, his eyes filled with intensity and desire – and a bit of wonder.

"What are you, Rose Hathaway? Are you real? You're a dream within a dream. I'm afraid touching you will make me wake up. You'll disappear." I recognised a little of the poetic trance he sometimes fell into, the spells that made me wonder if he was catching a little of the spirit-induced madness.

"Touch me and find out," I said, drawing him to me.

He didn't hesitate again. The last of his clothes came off and my whole body heated at the feel of his skin and the way his hands slid over me. My physical needs were rapidly trampling over any logic or reason. There was no thought, just us, and the fire urgency bringing us together. I was all burning need and desire and sensation and –

Love. Even if it was only a small part of me, I still recognised it, but with my body under this much pleasure I just shoved it into a corner of my mind. His hands were roaming all over me and I was moaning with every touch. He was amazing and in the back of my mind I knew it was from the amount of experience he had.

I couldn't wait any longer with the lust building up in me. I'm sure that's what this was lust because I love Dimitri right? Was it possible to love two people at once? These thoughts became cloudy and forgotten when Adrian crashed his lips back onto mine sucking and biting my bottom lip. I whimpered and slid my arms around his neck to try and get him even closer to me. He trailed little kisses down my jaw and down my neck. He stopped to suck on the little sensitive skin connecting my neck to my shoulder. His fang barely brushed me but I felt it like a hundred bolt flying threw my body. He didn't seem to notice what effect this had on me and I felt it better to keep it that way. He stopped once more, planted a chaste kiss on my lip and looked me in the eye.

"Are you sure?" even though he was asking, his husky voice and the look in his eye told me that he wanted me just as much but there was something else, as if he expected me to stop him. I responded but pulling him back down to me and kissing him with everything I had.

He pressed into me slowly at first, cautiously. As if I was fragile, he was gentle and loving. He started to speed up and I tried to muffle my groan into his chest but I knew he would hear it load and clear. I felt him grin against my shoulder and he slowed down. He was teasing me. I started to kiss his throat before biting and sucking it which made his moves more deliberate and I heard a small moan. In turn I gasped as he cupped my breast, and then moaned as he squeezed it gently. It was a battle of wills; who was willing to cave first.

I was not ashamed to say I gave in and started whispering his name and the loader I said it the faster he got. I met his thrust for thrust and knew he was enjoying this just as much as I was. Even if I felt inexperienced I wouldn't let that show. I was drugged with pleasure. I felt alive, I was on fire. More importantly it was Adrian that made me feel like this.

He thrust deeper into me and I cried out in pleasure. How could I have denied him for so long? After trying to push him away for so long it felt strange to suddenly want to have our bodies closer then humanly possible. Not that I didn't try of course. As I moved against him he took my ear into his mouth and I groaned in the back of my throat as he nibbled on it.

I moaned as he adjusted my position to allow him to dive into me as deep as possible. I felt a wave of pure bliss hit me and gasped. I felt it again like a rollercoaster of emotions. I heard Adrian moaning to and knew he must be feeling it too. It grew stronger until I became dizzy with it. The orgasm seemed to go on forever, throbbing threw us, a repetitive hum that drove me crazy. I was beginning to think this almost unbearable pleasure might be unending.

Out of breath and panting we fell under the covers of my bed. What I thought would have been an awkward moment couldn't have felt more right. Adrian put his arm around me and pulled me to him so that I was half laying on him and half not. Our legs tangled together and our hearts beating as one. I fell asleep to the rhythmic breathing of my pillow; Adrian.

* * *

Waking up in Adrian's arms was Bliss. I knew it was wrong to enjoy being in his arms when my heart belonged to another man but love...fades. The fates were against us from the start but we were too blind to see it. I could see that now but coming to this realisation didn't hurt any less. He didn't love me anymore. But surely with time I will learn to love Adrian and forget Dimitri. I had chosen Adrian. Chosen him over heart ache; that was what was left for me and Dimitri. Love can grow too, right?

"Morning little Dhampir" a certain someone whispered in my ear while burrowing his head in my hair. It made me smile; me and Dimitri didn't have this. We couldn't have this. Adrian mumbled something against my neck but it was too low for me to hear which I think was intentional so I chose to not comment.

"Morning" I said around a yawn. I snuggled into him and instantly felt another pang of guilt like ice inside me but I pushed it away. It wasn't hard when I felt so secure in his arms. I was making him happy wasn't I? So I didn't need to worry. He loved me ... apparently more than Dimitri.

"I need a shower. There's room for two if you need a shower too." He teased giving me a suggestive look. He tickled my sides and gave me a wink. I looked up at him and gave him my best man-eating smile.

"We'll I do need a shower. That's a very thoughtful and the best idea I've ever heard!" I said slipping from under the covers and running into the bathroom. Adrian didn't need to be told twice before I felt him behind me. He locked the bathroom door and I'm not sure if it was to keep others out or me in. Needless to say the shower didn't get us clean.

* * *

Hope You Enjoyed it. This Fanfiction is Going To be Written By Me and My Friend Harriet ... .net/u/2276293/hatsa. Review and tell us what you think. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose Walked into the café with a grin on her face and went straight to the counter. A couple that she passed gave each other knowing looks but she didn't notice. She was completely oblivious to the world. Not the best thing to be when you're a guardian but rose figured that it didn't matter as they were in the safety of court. She suddenly felt eyes on her and even before looking up knew who it was. Dimitri.

She gave a small smile and turned back to the counter. The memory of his words ringing in her head.

_Love Fades. Mine Has._

Pushing him out of mind she looked up to see that her cashier was none other than Mia Rinaldi. She leaned over the table to giving Rose a hug. It was a little bit awkward because Rose could still remember what Mia had done to Lisa when they first got back.

"Hey Rose. Let me guess...two cream éclairs?" She asked giving Rose a cheeky wink.

"Correct. How do you do it?" Rose joked with a smile even though shed come down for a drink, the sound of éclairs sounded nice to. "And I also want a coffee and a coke. No ice."

"Sure" she said giving Rose a look that clearly said what are you up to. While rose was waiting for her and Adrian's order. She wanted to enjoy her éclairs without Adrian trying to steal it so decided to stick around for a bit while she drank her coffee. Sometime join her musing she realised that she could still feel eyes on her. _Those beautiful-don't Rose! _She wondered what he was doing, what he wanted, what he was waiting for. Despite everything, despite their fight in the church . . . he still thought Rose would pursue and make some pledge of her love. _Why? Did he just expect me to be that unreasonable? Or was it possible . . . was it possible he wanted me to approach him?_

Well, whatever the reason, she decided she wouldn't give it to him. He'd hurt Rose too many times already. He'd told her to stay away, and if that was all part of some elaborate game to toy with her feelings, She wasn't going to play.

Seeing that it was raining outside she was going to go straight back to her room and let Adrian steal her cake but then decided she wasn't going to let Dimitri scare her off. Spying a table far from him, she headed toward it, going out of her way not to look at or acknowledge him.

"Hey Rose. Are you going to the Council today?" Rose came to a halt. One of Dimitri's guardians had spoken, giving me a friendly smile as he did. She couldn't recall the guy's name, but he'd seemed nice whenever they passed each other. Rose didn't want to be rude, and so, reluctantly, answered back-even though it meant staying near Dimitri.

"Yup," she said, making sure her attention was only on the guardian. "Just grabbing a bite before I get ready."

"Are they going to let you in?" asked another of the guardians. He too was smiling.  
For a moment, rose thought they were mocking her last outburst. But no . . . that wasn't it. Their faces showed approval.

"That's an excellent question," she admitted smiling and took a bite of her éclair. "But I figure I should give it a try. I'll also try to be on good behaviour."

A Laugh from across the room caught her attention. It wasn't hard considering there were only a few people left in the café. She recognised that laugh; it was a flirtatious laugh. Turning around she saw it was Daniella Ivashkov. But it wasn't that, that surprised her. What shocked her was the company she was flirting with. It wasn't her husband.

"Watch out for him. He's trouble." Dimitri said seeing where her eyes landed. One thing rose didn't need to be told. "His name is Abe Mazur and back in Russia he has an unholy reputation" Rose chanced a sideways glance at Dimitri. "I mean it stay away from him. He's bad news."

_If only he knew.. _

"Oh Rose. Have you seen Adrian? I've been looking all over for him. He's not answering at his room. Any ideas?" Daniella called across the café after spying rose looking her way. Abe turned round to look at her with one of his eyebrows raised. _Why can everyone do that but me?_ Rose cast a guilty look at her half drank coffee and his coke.

"Daniella! Hi. No I haven't seen him. You know what a heavy sleeper he is maybe he just couldn't here you? I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. If I see Him, I'll Let him know you're looking for him..." She tried of uncertainly.

"Oh thank you Rose" she said buying into rose's lie. "Right, Well I have to be off. Goodbye Rose, Abe." And with that she left the café. Leaving silence in her wake. She watched Abe get up off his seat he was walking her way. The Guardians became more alert.

"Rose. I hope You Don't Know where he is. Because if I know his reputation he's in your room right now and If he is I'll-" he started making Dimitri look at me accusingly.

"Old Man. Don't Be such a hypocrite! We've spoke before about your womanizing ways. Have Tasha. Have any woman. But whatever you do don't go for her. That's Adrian's mom and I don't need more reasons for his dad to hate m-"

"I trust you got my...package" he said cutting rose off. She looked around biting her tounge.

"Yes I Did." She said shortly. She picked up her coffee and finished off the last bit. He waited. "If you're asking if I did it. No I didn't."

He looked at her as if assessing whether she was lying. "Well I wouldn't put it past you. After All your only 18, and already you've broken out of highly protected areas, twice, aided felons, and acquired a death count higher than most guardians will ever see. I couldn't be prouder."

Roses didn't bother to ask him about the 'felons' part. Abe wasn't stupid. After I'd asked him about a prison that had later been breeched, he probably figured out who was behind Victor Dashkov's escape.

"Hold the tears old man. Speaking of breaking rules. How did you manage get Sydney back into the U.S?"

He just gave her a look.

"Ohh Right. Top Mafia stuff, how could I forget?" She asked sarcastically earning herself a half smile from Abe. "So what are you doing here? Can you answer that one? Is it allowed?"

After a small chuckle he said "I just had to make sure you were staying out of trouble." Out of the Corner of rose's eye she saw Dimitri's lip twitch slightly before his mask came back on. "I need to speak to Janine and I have something for you. Not here." His eyes went to Dimitri and back again. "We'll go to your room." With that he took the last of her éclair and walked away expecting rose to follow.

With a role of her eyes she picked up Adrian's now slightly warm coke and said a hurried good bye. Before shed even taken two steps Dimitri called out. "Roza."

She turned around looking as board as she could to show she wasn't interested in him even though that name had caught her off guard. _I've moved on_ she reminded herself. She waited. Abe also turned his securitizing eyes on him. "Be careful. He's ...Dangerous."

A Laugh came from the door.

Everyone looked up to see Adrian. He just kept laughing.

"And why should she be afraid of him?" he asked a twinkle in his eye. He walked forward and took the coke from rose's hand. Taking a quick swig.

Dimitri looked a little startled by his sudden appearance but that didn't stop his reply. "I should have known you had something to do with this. Figures." And Dimitri turned his eyes to Rose as if trying to re-enforce his message.

Adrian laughed a bit more before slugging his arm around rose. "Trust me beilkov she's got nothing to worry about." And he led her out but not before looking back at him. Gloating.

"Did I ever tell you I like this kid, rose?" Abe said still glaring at Dimitri. Abe didn't think Dimitri should be around anymore. Not now that rose was safe. Not after everything that happened. Abe wanted Rose with Adrian no matter his reputation. If it meant she was safe.

The reply came from outside the door.

"Really? Did you discover this before or after you threatened his life?"

Abe just smiled before walking away leaving Dimitri to wonder if rose had truly moved on.


End file.
